The Prince and the Pauper
by hanyou-samurai
Summary: She's a street dancer and poor. He's rich, and dances ballet. A dancing injury puts them in close proximities. The attractions there. Is there any chance for them to be together? Or will their differences and her yakuza ties be too much? SetoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yet another fanfiction. And, it's another Yu-Gi-Oh one! That's two first chapters of stories up in one night! Yay for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Dragon, her father, and her cat Mitsuki.

* * *

**The Prince and the Pauper**

by hanyou-samurai

Chapter 1

Her shoulder length black hair went into two braids, and a black beanie went on her head. Baggy jeans, a baggy t-shirt and black vans completed the outfit. She left her house, locking it behind her, and met her friends in a parking lot near her house. The store manager let them dance there, since they usually brought in customers. She danced last that day.

Dancing wasn't fun for her. It was more than that. It was like a drug. A high she got into whenever she felt the music pound through her. She was the only female dancer in their group. She also rocked at DDR.

"Sazari!" yelled the DJ of the group, the one who carried the big stereo around. She looked up at her last name. I gotta customer for you!" Sazari rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I will not be a prostitute!"

"Not that kinda customer!"

"It's an easy mistake to make, what with you telling me and everything!" She walked over to the DJ, who as standing beside a tall person and a short person. She couldn't tell who they were or even what gender they were because the sun was in her eyes. She shaded them and saw the last person on the planet she would have expected to come watch her dance.

He had seen her dance a while ago, when he was driving past. She was… gorgeous. And she was good. Street dancing was one of the most difficult styles to master, along with ballet. Of course, his parents had made him take dance lessons. He did ballet and hip-hop. But he wasn't gay. Oh no, he was as straight as straight could get. Back to the girl. As he was driving past her, she had looked up and caught his eye. He held it for a few seconds, before the car passed. She didn't even watch the car. Which was very unusual. Any girl in Domino would generally be swooning if he even looked at them. Yet this girl acted indifferent. He wanted to see her again.

He was in luck when his little brother, Mokuba, mentioned that a lot of kids at school had been talking about the amazing street dancers, and he wanted to go see them. He nearly jumped with joy, but, being the CEO of a giant company, that would be very undignified. He agreed to take his little brother in a few days.

And here he was, requesting a dance from the most intriguing girl had had ever met. The DJ called over to her, and she walked over, saying something about how she wasn't a prostitute. He nearly rolled his eyes. A prostitute would be wearing much tighter and more revealing clothes. She shielded her eyes from the sun, and once again met his ice blue eyes.

"Hello," she said, sounding like this was an inconvenience. Not a bow, or a handshake.

"I want a dance."

"I dance at the end." He had seen the recognition in her eyes. She knew who he was, yet she still refused.

"Please? I don't think we'll be here then," said the little one. The girl turned her attention to him.

"What's your name?"

"Kaiba Mokuba."

"Well, Kaiba-san, it's not the fact that I don't want to dance, it's the fact that it's not my turn."

He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket, holding it out to her. She took it, startled.

"Holy crap. How much is in here?"

"$500. Bribe somebody. I want to see you dance."

She shoved the money back into his chest. "I don't want your money." She turned her back on him and started to walk away.

"Wait. I want you to dance."

"Sucks to be you, CEO. I dance last." A dance walked up to her, and spoke lowly. She shook her head violently. He laughed, and said something else. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She took her baggy shirt off. He was confused as to why she suddenly decided to strip. Under her shirt, she was wearing a black, fitted tank top, that showed a bit of her stomach. He could see that she was indeed a dancer. He stomach was tightly muscled, as was the rest of her. On her right arm, a bit below her shoulder, she had a small tattoo of a dragon. She tossed the shirt onto a car and nodded. The dancer picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She placed her hand on his shoulders, flipped her legs out from his arms, and flipped so that she was standing behind him. The entire time, he watched her hungrily. She walked back to him.

"I'll dance, but only because he made me." She pointed to the dancer who had talked to her. The dancer grinned and saluted him before walking away. Another dancer called to her from across the parking lot.

"Dragon!" she turned.

"Yeah?"

"I got that stuff you wanted!"

"Thanks! I'll get it after I dance!" He raised in eyebrow. She did drugs? She turned back to him. "And now, I dance for you, Seto Kaiba." The song of the dancer ahead of her was just ending, and she walked to the spot. She stood stalk still before her dance started. Seto drew closer. And then her song started. Seto's eyes hungrily drank in the scene before him. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to have her dance for only him. She did some moves that guys did. When the guys did them, it was awesome, but when she did them, it looked like a seductive dance, drawing in all who roamed near her. She also did some moves that only somebody with a small frame could do. And then her song ended. She stepped out of the place and went over to the dancer who had yelled at her earlier. She took a large bag from him, then, leaving her shirt, began to walk home.

"Mokuba, stay in the car," said Seto, then he began to follow the girl, walking about ten feet behind her.

Without turning around, she said, "If your aim was to be inconspicuous, you're failing miserably." He didn't say anything. Suddenly, out of an alleyway, a man grabbed her from behind. Seto ran forward to help her, but she elbowed the man in the stomach, then stepped on his foot, then hit his nose with the back of her hand. He fell to the ground. She looked down at him. "Don't mess with a dancer." She kept walking, with Seto following. She eventually walked to a little house, then unlocked the door. Seto hesitated outside the door. "You've followed me this far, you might as well come in." Seto stepped inside.

The house was very small, but very neat. A pitch-black cat ran up to the girl who had been called Dragon, and jumped into her arms. She pet the cat, walking into her kitchen with Seto following.

"Mitsuki, I brought you food." _Mitsuki,_ thought Seto. _Full moon. Interesting name for a black cat._ The cat, as if it understood her, ran to its food dish. Out of the bag, she produced cat food. She was obviously poor, yet she had refused Seto's offer of money. She fed the cat, then got a drink from the almost empty fridge. Out of the bag, she produced about twenty dollars and placed it in a little jar before walking upstairs, Seto following her silently. She walked into her room. The rest of the house was neat, but her room was another story altogether.

Papers littered the ground, along with some clothes around the edges. But what most caught Seto's attention was the ballet outfit in the open closet, the ballet shoes on the ground, along with the blocks of wood, and bloody bandages. She sat on her bed, and gingerly removed her shoes and socks. Sanzo saw the bloody bandages wrapped around her feet. She unwrapped those, and Seto saw her feet. If she did ballet, she hadn't used the wooden blocks in a long time. Her feet were not used to this. In addition to being hurt, she had been dancing on these feet. Dragon started to wrap new bandages around her feet, but suddenly, hands were unwrapping them. She looked at the kneeling CEO. In the brief time since they had met, she had captured his attention, and made an odd emotion rise in him. And he wanted to know why.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his surprisingly soft hands held her foot.

"This is infected," he said, examining her foot.

"Thank you Doctor-san. It's fine."

"You should go to a hospital."

"I'm fine!" she yanked her foot away. He grabbed her foot again and very lightly ran his finger along the side of one of the cuts. She cried out in pain. "Stop!"

"You need to see a doctor."

"I don't have money for a doctor," she said bitterly.

"Then see mine."

"I will not take charity," she hissed.

"I do not give charity," he said, then picked her up bridal style.

"Seto Kaiba, put me down!"

"No. You need to see a doctor."

"How would you know if a dancing injury was infected?"

"Do you think you are the only one who dances?" And with a start, she realized that Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. danced. She could feel it in his muscular chest, stomach, and arms.

"What style?"

"Hip-hop and ballet." They had gotten downstairs.

"Mitsuki!" Mitsuki jumped onto Dragon's stomach. "The cat comes." Seto shrugged, then took her out to his limo, allowing her to lock the door behind them. He set her in the limo, then got in himself. Mokuba was already inside.

"Seto? What's going on?"

"She needs to see a doctor."

"Oh." Mokuba looked at her. "You're really good at dancing. It's really cool to watch!"

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Dragon."

"Dragon isn't a name," said Mokuba.

She half smiled. "Not commonly, but it is my name. The other dancers gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I have a dragon tattoo on my shoulder, and they said it describes me."

"How?"

"Ow!" She closed her eyes. Seto was gently rubbing one of her feet between his hands. "That hurts." He ignored her. Eyes still closed, she continued her story. "They said I'm like a dragon, because on the outside, beautiful, yet you can tell they're deadly. You don't think it could get any more deadly or beautiful. And then, the fire in their soul is revealed." Mokuba grinned.

"From what I see, that's an accurate description. Don't you think so, Seto?" Mokuba had seen the way Seto looked at Dragon.

"Yeah Seto. Don't you think so?" asked Dragon innocently. He blushed and didn't answer. "Seto, since you are kidnapping me from my home, I now have the right to tease and torture you." They arrived at the mansion. Mokuba got out, and Seto picked dragon up again, with her cat in her lap. "Why are we here Seto? I thought we were supposed to be going to a doctor."

"I don't go to doctors. They come to me."

"Of course. I'm sorry, I forgot I was talking to the richest and most influential man in Domino city." He ignored her comment, and walked up the stairs with her. He walked into a guest room, and dropped her in the bed.

Walking out, he said, "I'll be back when the doctor gets here." And he closed the door, leaving her alone. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"As long as he's kidnapped me, I might as well talk long distance on his money.

She dialed a number, then it was answered.

"Hey dad." I can't support you any more!" Seto walked in quietly, and listened to her phone conversation. She didn't notice he was there. "I don't have any money! I'm a barely seventeen-year-old Japanese schoolgirl, who works at a bookstore and street dances, and me and my cat are still starving! I don't have any money! Ever since mom died, you've lived off me and the money she left me! Now that money is gone! I don't have any money! Fine, come over. I'm not there. Where am I?" she glanced at Seto. She obviously knew that he had been listening. "I'm… at a friends house. Really? I don't sound too sure? Fine, I'm at my lovers' house. He's a Yakuza boss. Have fun trying to find me!" She hung up the phone then looked at Seto. "You know, slamming a phone down on the hook is much more powerful than hitting a button."

"The doctors here."

"No, really?"

He ignored her sarcasm, and led the doctor in. The doctor examined her feet, then took a knife and cut them open, letting the blood wash the infection out. She gripped the blanket in her hand, but her hand was suddenly encased in a larger one. She looked over and saw that it was Seto's hand. She gripped it as pain wracked her legs. Finally the doctor was done.

"She'll need to stay in bed for at two weeks. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but she'll have to stay here. She cannot be moved." Kaiba nodded, and the doctor left.

"Crap."

"What?" asked Seto, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'll get fired if I take two weeks off!"

"Dragon what was that phone conversation about?"

"The one with my father?"

"Were there any other phone conversations I was listening in on?"

She rolled her eyes. "My father's been living off of the money my mother left me when she died. Now, the money's been gone, and he wants some more. So, he was going to come to my house and take everything I had then."

"Why do I feel there's something more to this story?" asked Seto.

"Because there is. Hate to break it to you, CEO, but I don't tell people I've just met my entire story."

"I'll hear it eventually."

Dragon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that."

Seto smirked. "I will know."

Dragon rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

Mokuba walked in. "Are you going to be better soon?"

Dragon shook her head. "The doctor said I have to stay here for two weeks."

Mokuba broke into a grin. "That's great! We can hang out! Do you like video games?" Dragon nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Great! I have some really cool ones!"

"I figured that, since your older brother creates virtual reality games, and he created the duel disk system." Kaiba was pleased that she knew about some of his achievements. Mokuba laughed.

"Have you ever seen Seto dance?"

Seto immediately glared at Mokuba, trying to signal him to stop talking.

Dragon shook her head. "Nope. I just found out that he **could** dance." Mokuba grinned wickedly.

"Do you want to see him dance?"

"No!" said Seto loudly. They both looked at him, confused. Then dragon grinned just as wickedly as Mokuba did.

"Are you embarrassed? Do you not want me to see you dance?"

"I…" Seto looked at Mokuba for help, but Mokuba shook his head, still grinning. The black haired boy stood up and walked out. Dragon burst out laughing. Seto immediately loved her laugh. It reminded him not of a dragon, but of a goddess. "What's so funny?" he asked coldly. He immediately felt bad for being mean to her.

"You. I think you're scared for me to see you dance."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then why don't you want me to see you dance?"

"Because… because I…" Seto couldn't think of a good excuse, so he looked away from her.

Dragon reached over, and with her soft fingers under his chin, turned his head. His ice-cold eyes met her dark blue ones. He hadn't known that that shade of blue even existed. "You shouldn't be embarrassed that you can dance."

"But… ballet! Girls do ballet!"

"Are you a girl?"

"No."

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Then boys do ballet too," she finished matter-of-factly. He looked into her smiling eyes, and felt his mouth curve into a smile. Not a smirk, but an actual, happy smile. Dragon had never seen him smile like this, and she didn't think anybody else had either.

* * *

Yet another chapter stopping at an odd place. Review, review. Yes, the pairing is SetoXDragon, in case any of you couldn't figure it out. No offence meant Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Sorry it's so short! enjoy!

* * *

**The Prince and the Pauper**

by hanyou-samurai

* * *

Mokuba opened the door, holding videotape. He pushed it into the VCR, turned the television on, and hit play. Music filled the room, as Seto appeared on screen. He was shirtless, and wearing dance slacks. Only some guys wore… tights when doing ballet. Seto was amazing, and graceful. His bare, slightly tanned skin gleamed under the light, and then the music ended and his dance was over. It went to a different video, this time with Seto dancing hip-hop. His muscles rippled under his lightly tan skin as he danced. Dragon leaned forward slightly, eyes taking in the amazing sight of a handsome CEO dancing. Once that song was over, Mokuba turned the TV off and quietly left the two teenagers alone.

"Wow," breathed Dragon, looking at Seto. "Why didn't you want me to see that?"

A light blush had crept across his cheeks. "Because… it's embarrassing to be seen dancing ballet."

Dragon's smile faded and she shook her head. "I can't believe that you're ashamed to be seen dancing ballet. You shouldn't be ashamed of any style you dance. Dancing is a form of self-expression. Since you're obviously not expressing yourself anywhere else, dancing is actually healthy for you. Well, it's healthy anyway, but for you, it's healthier than other people."

"Why?"

"Because I noticed that you don't express yourself, or let any emotions show, and that is not healthy for you. Dancing helps you express yourself, your emotions. So, really, you'd probably be mentally exhausted and have some sort of disorder if you didn't dance."

"Hm. Probably."

Dragon grinned. "Are you always this uptight?"

"Haven't you heard about the cold, cruel, uptight CEO of Kaiba Corp? He insults all in his path, sparing none. That is how he gets his enjoyment."

Dragon shook her head, smile gone. "No, I really don't think so."

Seto was confused. "You don't think what?"

"I don't think you insult people for fun."

"Then why do I insult people, since you seem to want to be my shrink."

"I think you insult people for fear of getting hurt."

Pure emotions crossed his face: pain, anger, realization that she was right. "Shut up," he hissed, wounded.

"No. You know I'm right. You fear you might get hurt, so you push all away, even your little brother. You claim to love him, and I know you do, but you still shut yourself in your own little shell. You are cruel and hurtful intentionally, scared that somebody might want to be your friend, scared that somebody might want to get close to you!"

"What do you know, lizard?" he hissed, trying to build a wall around him once again. But he knew that she was right. He knew that she knew what he felt. He knew that she shared his pain. He just didn't want to admit that he was screwed up inside.

She looked at him defiantly. "I am Dragon."

"If you are a dragon, then what am I?" he spat.

Dragon cupped his face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes. "I do not know." Dragon leaned closer, and brushed her lips lightly across his. "I hope that you will be a phoenix. Be reborn, Seto Kaiba. Rise out of the ashes of your previous existence. Rise, and become something glorious."

Her hands dropped to her side. Seto cupped the back of her head in one of his hands, the other wrapped around her back, and he drew her towards him. Their lips met again. This kiss was less chaste, more passionate. Dragon was surprised. Seto broke away after a few seconds, noticing that she wasn't kissing back. Even though they weren't still kissing, Seto was only a few inches away from her. Her eyes were blank. Seto didn't look any farther than that. He didn't see the hidden surprise. He sighed. To Dragon, his breath smelled like mint. To Seto, she smelled and tasted like chocolate. He started to pull back.

"I'm sorry."

"No." She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared at each other for a few seconds, formerly emotionless eyes emotionless no longer. Both showed happiness. Seto's showed love, lust, and passion. Dragon's held love, and passion. Seto pulled her harshly towards him, lips meeting hers passionately. He immediately started nibbling on her bottom lip, trying to get his tongue into her mouth. She didn't oblige. Growling deep in the back of his throat, he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Teeth sunk into his tongue, not enough to hurt, but enough to warn him to get out of her mouth. His tongue retreated to his own mouth.

After a while, he tried again. This time, she obliged. With his tongue in her mouth, he pushed her onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. When it was unbuttoned, he threw it onto the ground and began to take her shirt off. Dragon shoved his hands away, and sat up, breaking away from him. Both teenagers were panting.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. I got…"

"Carried away?"

He grinned and nodded. Dragon placed her hands on his bare chest and planted one short kiss on his lips. "You are too much."

Seto grinned even wider, wrapping his arms around. "Dragon… I've known you for less than a day, yet I feel like I've known you for years."

Dragon grinned, leaning into his muscular embrace. "Me too." Mokuba opened the door and walked in, quickly appraising the situation. He grinned.

"Finally."

Seto and Dragon blushed. "I just met her today!"

"Yeah, but you've been in desperate need of a girlfriend for a while."

Dragon laughed while Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Dragon broke out of his embrace, then leaned back onto the pillows.

"Seto, we need to go back to my house."

"Why?"

"I need clothes, and regardless of your wonderful technology and entertaining things, I need some things to entertain me." Seto grinned.

"Okay. Let's go."

"When we get back, can I take a bath?"

Seto nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Review, review! Please!


End file.
